Kidnapped!
by kawaiikailey
Summary: Maka is kidnapped after Soul won't walk her home. What will he do?  This is a really bad summary, sorry xD
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** this is my first fanfic so it's not very good x.x I don't own Soul Eater, although I wish I could :3 heh okay I hope you like it!

CHAPTER ONE

"Out of all you losers, I'm obviously the most powerful", declared Black Star. Soul had been tired of hearing this for the past year and a half of being on the same team as him. After all, hearing his arrogance every single day gets to you.

"Yeah right, I could beat your ass easily!" Soul sneered.

"You guys, stop it. We need to focus on connecting our wavelengths so we can pass Dr. Stein's class." Maka chided. She knew Soul had been edgy around Black Star lately, but they needed to work as a team and there was no time for arguing.

"Shut up Maka, this isn't your business." Soul and Black Star retorted at the same time, causing them to only become angrier at each other. This made Maka mad because she was only trying to help.

"Fine. But we need to head back, Soul. It's almost dinnertime and it's your turn to cook. Plus, it's getting dark out. You know Shinigami doesn't want us out late because a witch has just recently escaped and is probably in Death City." She said.

"No. I'm staying here and fighting Black Star. You can leave if you want, I don't care. Cook your own damn food." Soul snapped. This surprised Maka because usually Soul wasn't this mean to her. And his eyes looked cold and hard when he said it. Her eyes watered and she swiftly turned around and stomped away.

_Who needs Soul anyways? _She thought as her tears dripped down her cheeks. She secretly liked Soul and whenever he said harsh things like that, it really hurt her. Only one other person knew she liked Soul, and that was her best friend, Crona. When she told Crona, he was really surprised and mumbled something about not knowing how to deal with love. After all, he just recently understood what it meant to have friends and not be alone all the time. Maka turned the corner and realized it was getting really dark. She quickened her pace because it was eerie walking all alone this late, especially since nobody was in sight. They were probably all in the safety of their homes, since nobody dared to stay out too late in fear of being attacked by the witch. Normally, this wouldn't scare Maka, but since she was without her weapon, she was defenseless. _Only a few more blocks and I'll be home_ she reassured her self. She turned the next corner and all of a sudden felt a sharp pain on the back of her head before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Soul knew he shouldn't have snapped at Maka, but Black Star had really been pissing him off lately with all of his ego talk. Besides, it was uncool to be bossed around by Black Star. The two glared at each other as they began their fight.

"Come on you guys, please don't fight", Tsubaki, pleaded. They completely ignored her and went at each other. It wasn't a very good fight, considering Soul didn't have his meister and Black Star wasn't using his weapon. So they had an old-fashioned fight, punching each other and yelling at each other. Eventually, they gave up on it because they were both equal in strength and the fight was going nowhere. After the fight they grinned at each other and laughed for a few minutes. They had realized it was stupid for fighting.

"Okay, I should get going. Maka's probably really upset." Soul said. Black Star and him bumped fists and left. On the way home, Soul felt a little guilty for being rude to Maka, but he figured he could make it up by making her favorite dinner; fried shrimp and rice. He ran home as quick as possible so he could apologize and make dinner. However, when he arrived at their home, Maka wasn't there. _That's weird. Where could she have gone?_ He thought. He saw Blair in her usually slutty oufit bouncing around the house.

"Blair, have you seen Maka?" Soul asked.

"Nope! Haven't seen her since this morning, why?" She responded.

"No reason…" Soul figured she had stormed off to the library to catch up on homework like she often does. However when he got there, only Ox was there. He also hadn't seen Maka. Soul was starting to get worried now. Maybe she went off and did something stupid. He reported Maka's disappearance to Shinigami.

"Huh? Maka-chan is missing?" He asked.

"It seems that way. I haven't seen her since she walked off earlier."

"MY POOR MAKA-CHAN IS GONEEEE! NOOOO. WHERE IS MY SWEET ADORABLE DAUGHTER?" Spirit yelled. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm…maybe she was attacked by the witch, Heroma, who has recently escaped from prison. She is a very powerful witch, and if Maka was without a weapon, she could have easily been captured." Shinigami said. Soul's stomach dropped. If that was the case, this was all his fault for being totally uncool and insisting on fighting Black Star, as well as saying harsh things to Maka.

"I'll inform the staff here that Maka is missing. Soul, if you wouldn't mind could you ask students if they've seen Maka?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes sir." Soul replied. While walking away, Spirit followed and grabbed Soul by the shoulder His eyes were hard and pierced through Soul's eyes. He had never seen Spirit this serious before.

"We better find my daughter. It's your fault for not being there to protect her." He spat. Then stalked off. Soul had never felt so guilty of anything in his life. This really was his fault. He had to find Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Soul asked everyone he knew, and even strangers if they had seen Maka. Nobody had seen her since before she stomped off. He spotted Crona and ran over to ask him.

"Crona! Have you seen Maka recently?"

"Mmmm…no not recently. Why?" Crona asked.

"Because she's gone missing. I can't find her anywhere. I thought maybe since you guys are best friends, you'd know if she went off anywhere in particular?"

"The only place I can think of is the library. How did she go missing?" When Crona asked that Soul dropped his eyes. He told Crona about how he had been rude to Maka and refused to walk her home. Crona's face slowly became more and more horrified.

"You mean… You were too busy FIGHTING then to walk Maka home? Poor Maka. You know, she likes you? Saying those things probably hurt her a lot." Crona said. Soul was confused. Maka…liked him? He has never thought of his feelings for her before. He trusted her more then anyone else at DWMA and he had known her forever. He realized that he liked her too. A lot. He didn't understand why he had never thought of this before, but it's so obvious to him now. He loved Maka. Thinking that just felt right to him.

"…Well since you can't even protect her properly or be there for her, you don't deserve her. I've been keeping my distance from her because I knew she liked you and I figured it would work out. But, if you can't even be there for her, I'll go after her. I deserve her more then you do." Crona said. Suddenly Soul was filled with anger. The thought of Crona and Maka together filled his mind and made him sick. Then he realized maybe Crona was right. The reason Maka is kidnapped is his fault after all. The anger vanished just as quickly as it came and was replaced by sadness. Crona deserved Maka more then he did.

Soul walked home dejectedly and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. So many things had happened that night. But one thing stood out from everything else: He loved Maka.

**note:** I know this chapter is really short . sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Maka woke up in a dark den. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and she was strapped to a chair. When he eyes adjusted to the dark, she looked around the room. Her eyes settled on a women who looked like she was in her twenty's standing a few feet away.

"Ah! Finally your awake~!" She sang. Her eyes were filled with madness.

"After being locked away in a prison for 395 years, a lot of anger has built up inside of me. Especially at your father, Spirit, who was the one who defeated me and got me locked up here. So I figured, nothing could tick him off more then kidnapping his precious daughter." The lady explained, "Oh by the way! My name is Heroma."

"Fuck you." Was all Maka had to say in return.

"Oof! That wasn't nice. SAY SORRY." The witch yelled. Maka just turned her head. This angered Heroma. She walked over to Maka and pulled a knife out of her pocket.

"Looks like I'm going to have to force the apology out of you." She snickered.

A few minutes in, Maka was screaming at the top of her lungs. The witch was slicing a deep gash into her arm. She then moved on to twisting Maka's right leg until it snapped. Maka screamed out in agony. She had never felt so much pain in her life.

Soul felt a jolt go through him. He knew Maka was in pain. He jumped up and started running as fast as he could in a direction that just felt right. He knew he was headed towards Maka. While running, he passed Spirit and Dr. Stein and told them to come with him because he knew where Maka was. They sprinted across Death City and came to a church.

"She's in there." Soul said pointing to a piece of wood in the ground with a handle on it. He pulled the handle and the wood opened up to a marble staircase leading underground. He raced down the stairs and came to across a door. With Spirit and Dr. Stein behind him, they entered the room.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted when seeing Maka covered in blood and with one leg twisted in a direction it shouldn't be. Spirit took one look at his daughter and rage filled his face. He instantly turned into his Death Scythe form and landed in Dr. Stein's hands.

"Is she going to be okay?" Soul asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. From the looks of it I should be able to fix her up." Dr. Stein replied. Soul ran over to Maka but was stopped my Heroma. He glared at her.

"You did this to Maka?" he asked. Heroma giggled and nodded her head.

"I'll never forgive you" Soul spat out. Then Dr. Stein attacked Heroma from behind using Spirit as his weapon. Heroma moved out of the way at last second. They went in to an intense fight, pushing each others' limits. Soul rushed over to Maka and untied her. He held her gently in his arms and she fit perfectly there. She opened her eyes.

"Soul?" She smiled. He smiled weakly back.

"Maka I'm sorry for being the worst, stupidest weapon ever. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Fighting Black Star wasn't cool at all. Your cool. I hope you can forgive me. This is all my fault, but I want you to know that I love you." He said. Maka's eyes widened. But then she responded.

"I love you too, Soul." And then she passed out from blood loss. When Soul looked up, Dr. Stein was there. He had killed Heroma already and put his hands out to carry Maka. Soul shook his head.

"I'll carry her." Soul insisted. Dr. Stein just smiled.

When they arrived at Death City, Dr. Stein put stiches in the wound on her arm and put a cast around her leg. When he was finished, he walked out of the medical room to see Soul waiting eagerly by the door.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yep! The surgery was a success." Dr. Stein grinned. "You can go in there if you want."

Soul rushed in and saw Maka sleeping and the machine with her heartbeat was going steady. He sat by her bed and refused to leave until she woke up. A few days later, she finally opened her eyes.

"Jeez, you're a long sleeper." Soul joked. Maka blushed.

"Dr. Stein says you can come home tonight!" Soul said excitedly. Maka's eyes lit up.

"Yay! I couldn't imagine sitting in here for days, it sounds so boring." She said. Soul laughed. He was just glad she was alive and healthy.

"I'll cook dinner tonight." Soul said. Maka smiled. They both sat there for a little while longer chatting about random things. Then Soul got up to leave to start cooking dinner. Maka watched him get up and head for the door. But his hand hesitated on the knob. He walked back over to Maka suddenly and kissed her, then turned and walked out.

That night, they had fried shrimp and rice for dinner.


End file.
